


Mischief Night

by hyarleyquinn



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Maggie Sawyer - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Costume, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Scary Movies, a night in, snuggles, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn
Summary: Maggie is super excited to go to a party at the DEO, but Alex thinks otherwise. Warning: LOADS OF FLUFF ENSUES <3





	Mischief Night

“Danvers, can you help me zip up my costume?”  
Halloween was one of Maggie’s favorite holidays. When she was little, she used to hand make all of her costumes, go out with her friends, and afterwards, eat as much candy as she could fit in her stomach. Snickers, Twix, M&Ms… chocolate was Maggie’s kryptonite.  
Maggie walked into the room, dressed in a black cat suit. Her long brunette locks draped her shoulders from under her cowl.  
“I am Catwoman! Hear me roar!” She put her hands up and formed claws, jokingly baring her teeth.  
Alex giggled and pushed her hair behind her ears. “You look absolutely terrifying, Mags. The DEO’s not gonna know what hit em’.”  
Maggie struck a pose. “Where’s your costume, Danvers? I thought you were gonna be Batgirl with me.”  
“Actually, I think I’m gonna stay in tonight. I have a few old movies, some caramel corn, and the couch all to myself- I’m not about to pass that up! You know I’m a sucker for a good night in.”  
Maggie’s faced turned puzzled. “I thought you were really excited about tonight- you’ve been talking about your costume for weeks. Besides, I think Batgirl really suits you!”  
Alex looked up and smiled at the brunette. “I knew you were going to say that. So, here. Happy Halloween, Sawyer.” She handed Maggie a package, wrapped in glittery orange paper.  
Maggie unwrapped the box. Inside was a penguin onesie, 3 Snickers bars, and a DVD of the movie Halloween.  
“Any cop knows that a little prodding can get you very far. I think I’m about to break you, Maggie. I can sense it.” Alex pulled Maggie over the couch and into a bear hug. Maggie giggled, and kissed Alex on the nose.  
“Well… we are dressing up on Monday- now I just have to weigh the options.” Maggie moved her hands to resemble a judge’s scale. “A night in with the love of my life, or a house party with people I see every day at work. Seems like a pretty easy decision to me.”  
Alex grinned. “Good. Now go put your onesie on and I’ll get the movie started.” Maggie hopped over the couch and went to change.

Lots of candy bars, movies, and kisses later, the final credits of Friday the 13th were rolling on the screen. Maggie looked down at her fiancee, fast asleep in her matching onesie. Eyes gently closed, she looked at peace- an expression Maggie hadn’t seen for a very, very long time. That’s when she decided tonight was worth it. She’d been debating all night, but making Alex that happy was better than any party, any candy bar, or any costume. Maggie picked up the redhead and placed her in bed, wrapping herself around her.  
“Goodnight, Alex Danvers. Happy Halloween, love.”


End file.
